Code Lyoko: Chaos Reigns
by AssassinOfKings
Summary: What would happen to our band of heroes if the Sentient program that hated all human life were to return? What if he were more powerful, and far from alone? Join the warriors as they embark on yet another journey, with a powerful and mysterious new ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I only own any and all OCs in this story. This is my first story, so I would love to hear your feedback. Without further adieu, here is Code Lyoko: Chaos Reigns…**

Chapter 1: Earth's Gaurdian.

Rain. Those jet black nights when all that you can hear is the little drum outside of your window and wonder, "Where do all of these small little drops go?"

On this particular night of rain, one of those drops makes a journey into a dark abandoned factory outside of Kadic City in France.

The small bit of water runs itself down the wall, and into the lower levels of the factory. It finally curves off to the flat ceiling and good old gravity begins pulling the little drop down, until finally...

"Drip..."

The drop decides to land straight on a small wire, which just happens to be an electric cord, which, of course, sends sparks through the entire room, and sends a jolt of electricity running along the cord, right up to the tube that it was hooked up to.

A flash of light...

A cloud of steam...

And... a small cough?

As the long shut scanner doors finally opened, a figure stepped out.

A boy about the age of 15, with blizzard white, scraggly hair. He wore completely white clothes with gold inlays in the form of an ancient computer code, a white robe of the same description flowing behind him, and carried a long, white staff of some sort. He emerged from the doors into a room that hadn't seen a soul, or light, in many months.

He seemed out of place almost, as the bright white of his clothes almost shone in the darkness of the room.

Despite it being his first trip to Earth, he wasted no time gathering himself, already knowing where he must go.

Kadic Academy. At night it seemed almost a frightening place, considering its hospital like architecture.

The strange boy took no notice of this however, he simply kept walking towards the building, carrying his staff as if it was normal to just have one with you when walking around. The boy marched up to the front door of the school and already knew that it was locked.

As he continued to walk towards the door, he raised the end of his staff, pressing a button that sent a magnetic pulse through the door, instantly unlocking it.

He continued to walk, emotionless.

He walked along the halls as if he didn't care who he woke up, or was seen, as long as he made it to the room at the end of the hallway.

Finally, he reached the correct room, and very quietly opened the door. The first thing that he saw was a large computer, and a picture of Albert Einstein.

He turned and closed the door, and as he did so he noticed the one reason that he was there... Jeremy Belpois.

The boy in white leaned down to look at Jeremy, staff in hand. After nearly a minute, he reached over, and punched him clean in the face.

Utter knockout was an understatement in this case. First of all, the blizzard white boy punched harder than a brick wall, and Jeremy was asleep at the time, so he was out long enough for the boy to throw him over his shoulder and carry him back to the factory.

As Jeremy awoke, he held his head and took in his surroundings. He was in his computer room in the factory, sitting in the chair that he had so dearly missed all of those months.

As he looked around the room he spotted a boy, dressed completely in white, even his hair was the empty color. Jeremy shot out of the chair and threw a punch at his kidnapper. The boy lazily grabbed his fist in mid-swing, and used his free hand to push him back down to the chair.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked, out of breath, afraid to know the answer.

"I am without a name, Franz was nearly there when he was thrown into the digital sea. I am simply called 'The Sentinel', the guardian of Lyoko." The white shadow said, in a voice as cold as ice.

"You're from Lyoko?"

"Yes, and I see that there are many questions to be answered, continue."

"Why did you bring me here, and why did you have to punch me to do it?" Jeremy asked, holding back his anger.

"I brought you here because I must speak with you about a matter of dire importance. It was deemed necessary that you co-operated and were silent, so incapacitating you, although barbaric, was a wise choice at the time. I apologize for any pain that I may have caused you." The Sentinel said, his silver eyes staring right through Jeremy.

"Franz created you?" Jeremy said, still out of breath from the knockout.

"Who else?" The Sentinel said, as if it was obvious. "A genius, he was. I was to protect him and Aelita when they finally arrived on Lyoko, I was captured by the Scyphazoa while defending Aelita, and later, Xana used me as a key to access Sector Five. I was finally free when you and your band of warriors defeated Xana. You're sure that she never mentioned me to you before?"

"I think I would have remembered something like that. Why?"

"She helped design me. She chose how I would look on Lyoko and what you see now. Of course, she had no idea what Lyoko was at the time, it was just a project for her and her father, but they worked together for more than a year on me. I was meant to be the perfect warrior, and Franz made that happen. Xana couldn't best me with any of his monsters, no matter how many, so Franz started making new monsters that got closer, but I still won, every time. Sadly, that perfection is gone now. When I was being held by Xana, he destroyed most of my programming. My advanced battle tactics program, defensive maneuvers, martial arts. You name it, I was programmed to do it, and Xana erased it, all of it. But this is not why I came here. I have come to deliver a message, and to help fight in the war that will come with it. Xana... He has returned."

"But-But-But... That's not possible! We saw him die, the multi agent system wiped him out. He was destroyed!" Jeremy said in complete shock.

"No virus goes long without duplicating, and Xana was smart enough to copy himself and keep it hidden, so if you eventually bested him, then he could take control of the duplicate, and essentially be reborn. Trust me when I say that he will make no mistakes this time, and if he does, he'll have another body waiting for him." The Sentinel said, still far too calm despite the terrible news he delivered.

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"I never said that. In fact, the answer is quite obvious, actually. You must first find Xana's clone, destroy it without him becoming aware of this, and then you can deal the utter final blow. But remember, he will most likely have new tricks this time around."

"I can't believe that this is happening, we worked so hard to destroy him last time... just to have to go through this to beat him again. What if one of us is finally thrown into the digital sea? What if we fail?"

"I said that the answer was obvious, not that it would be easy to accomplish. And It will be no easier this time, but I will help, if you can reprogram me to fight once again."

"I can try, but first we have to tell the others." Jeremy said, just remembering his friends' part in this.

"Yes, and you do realize that I will not be enrolling in your school, I will hide myself as long as possible here in the factory. Bring your friends here, and we will discuss the matter."

At this, the Sentinel stood back and held his staff vertically, resting the end on the ground.

"Go" He said quietly

Jeremy didn't hesitate in the slightest. He nearly leaped from the chair and into the elevator.

More than an hour later, Jeremy finally returned with his friends, giving them a recap on the way there.

"-And he says that he's called 'The Sentinel'. This is all really strange isn't it?" Jeremy said, still telling his friends of his nocturnal visitor while they walked across the bridge to the factory. He hadn't noticed that Aelita had stopped in her tracks at the mention of the name.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Yumi had realized that she had stopped following them and turned toward her.

"I need to see him." She said, jumping up and running for the elevator.  
>"Aelita, wait!" Yumi cried out as she began to run after her.<br>"Where's Princess going?" Odd asked as confused as ever

"Just follow her!"

But they were all too late. She reached the elevator first and pressed the red "down" button, closing the doors before her friends could follow.

When she reached the bottom, she leaped from the elevator and shut it down. She turned to see a boy dressed in all white clothes and holding a matching staff standing with his eyes closed.  
>"Memory code: 77902" she said hopefully.<p>

"I need no code to remember you, creator." He said opening his eyes.  
>She ran out and hugged him, to his surprise. He did not move, he just stood there, eyes straight ahead.<p>

"You were a great warrior, and just as brave." She said, stepping back. "I thought that you were gone forever when the Scyphazoa took you. But here you are."

"If only I could still fight like before" The Sentinel said, still as emotionless as earlier. "You have grown since we met last, but of course, that was on Lyoko."

"So is it true? Has Xana returned?" She said, making her hope to the contrary clear.

"Yes, and he is smarter than before. I must ask though... do you happen to remember my programming code?" He said, keeping his hope to himself. "If you do... I can help you."

"That would be amazing! And it just so happens, that I wrote the code in my diary." Aelita said. "I just can't believe that my father sacrificed himself for nothing."

After thinking about that, Aelita broke down sobbing on the floor. Completely out of character, the Sentinel knelt down next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder, and shushed her.

"Come on, it's going to be fine." The Sentinel said, looking up as he heard footsteps running down the stairs. "Your friends are here."

At that, Aelita sat up, wiped her eyes, and accepted an outstretched hand from the Sentinel to get up.  
>The group finally made it down the stairs... and instantly started attacking the Sentinel.<p>

"What do you want with Aelita?" Jeremy asked as he pulled her back. "Why did you shut down the elevator?"

"I did nothing." The Sentinel replied as he ducked under a kick from Ulrich. "I merely spoke and listened." He spun and pushed Odd back as he tried to sneak up on him.

"I thought you couldn't fight." Yumi asked after being tripped mid-kick.

"Not as well as before. No, if I was my normal self, most of you would be unconscious." The Sentinel said, not bragging, but meaning every word as he flipped Ulrich over him.

"Stop!" Aelita yelled out, stopping everyone in their tracks. "I was the one who shut down the elevator. I wanted to speak with him alone."

The Sentinel reached over and helped both Yumi and Ulrich up at once. "Now that that's been set aside... I do believe that we haven't yet been introduced, although it seems that you know much about me." He said, looking at Jeremy during the last part.

"This is Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd." Aelita said to the Sentinel. "Guys, this is the Sentinel, my father and I designed him."

"No wonder you're such a good fighter." Ulrich said, calmed down enough to laugh.

"Can't we come up with a nickname for you? Like 'S-man', or 'White Thunder'?" Odd asked, being as air headed as ever, for which Ulrich slapped him in the back of the head.

"A human name would be appreciated greatly, creator." The Sentinel said, looking to Aelita.

"Well then, we'll call you..." Aelita said, putting all of her heart into finishing her father's work. "...Drake." She finished with a smile. "Digitally Rendered Adamantine Keeper of Earth."

"Thank you... for completing me... at long last." And for the first time that day, he- Drake-actually smiled. "Now... you know what must be done Jeremy. It's high time Lyoko saw a familiar face once again, and had its guardian back."

At that, Jeremy walked over to the ladder in the floor, and proceeded down, into the Supercomputer room.

"Remember that as soon as you turn that machine on, there will be no turning back. You will be bound to this path until Xana is destroyed, understood?" Drake said, turning towards the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Turn it on, Jeremy." Aelita said in a soft voice.

"Alright... here goes nothing." Jeremy said, as he reached over and pulled down the switch, instantly restarting the supercomputer.

"I can feel her coming to life, Lyoko that is..." Drake said. "...She's taking a deep breath, sighing in relief. Yet she knows that he who wants her dead has returned. But she knows that I-We- will protect her."

As Jeremy climbed back up the ladder into the computer room, he heard a faint, familiar beeping.

"No!" Jeremy cried out. "Not already! Xana has launched an attack on the desert sector."

"Well that took all of two seconds." Odd joked. "I'll stay behind to see what Xana has planned."

"Good. Now the rest of you head to the scanners. You know how this works, right Drake?" Jeremy asked as the group boarded the elevator.

"Yes, of course. Oh, and I think that you'll find a surprise waiting for you on the computer." Drake smirked as he pushed the elevator button and the doors closed before him.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Odd asked

"I don't- wait a second!" Jeremy yelled as he stared at the picture of Drake's Lyoko form on the computer. He looked up at the monitor from the camera in the scanner room and saw Drake grinning at him.

"Surprise." Drake said very nonchalantly as Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi stepped into the scanners.

After the trio was on Lyoko, Drake slowly stepped into a scanner. "Send me home Jeremy." After a blinding flash, Drake was on his way to Lyoko, his birthplace, his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I only own any and all OCs included in this story.**

Chapter 2: Darkness Rises.

Drake's form slowly began to come into vision, pixel by pixel, accompanied by a faint buzzing sound. It took longer than usual for him to finish considering it being his first time being virtualized from Earth.

He looked strikingly similar to his human form, including white hair, a skin tight suit of white with gold inlays, a flowing robe of the same design, and a snow white staff that was now a lethal weapon. There was one difference though. Now his white suit was complimented by armor. Simple armor like shoulder pieces, gauntlets, and boots, but he still looked far more deadly than the other warriors.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Yumi said looking him over.

"Exactly how I wanted you to look." Aelita said, also admiring her father's work.

"My attire is not of the importance at the moment." Drake said, knowing that he looked exactly the same as before. "Jeremy, in which direction is the tower?"

"Northwest of your position." Jeremy said, just realizing an important factor as he brought up the gang's vehicles. "Oh, uh, Drake, you might have to walk, I don't have a vehicle for you."

"My second surprise is waiting for you in your files." Drake said, Jeremy rolling his eyes upon seeing an unused file in the folder. "Franz was already in the process of creating vehicles when he was permanently virtualized."

Everyone stared as a glider shaped jet-like vehicle of all white appeared, hovering above the ground.

Drake walked up, grabbed the controls, and took off in a flash.

"I do have one question, though Jeremy." Drake said as he flew slowly to get a feel for the glider.

"And what might that be?" Jeremy replied, laughing as the all knowing Sentinel finally didn't have the answer to something.

"Doesn't Aelita have a vehicle?" Drake said as she flew up beside him with her wings and laughed. "Look at that! If only Franz were here!" He laughed, as everyone began heading in the direction of the tower.

After some time, Ulrich finally spotted the tower. "There, and it looks like there's a group of kankrelats, but only three at the most."

"Why would Xana leave the tower so horribly guarded?" Yumi asked, as they came closer and closer to the tower.

"Because they aren't all of the monsters. It's a trap!" Drake yelled as the kankrelats turned and began firing on them.

They all jumped off of their vehicles and began fending off the small beasts.

As Ulrich split one of the kankrelats wide open, Yumi cut down another with a well aimed fan. The last began firing on Drake who ran in, vaulted off of the ground with his staff, and shot a pulse from the weapon in mid-air.

The pulse put a hole straight through the monster, who proceeded to fall to the ground and disappear.

But just as the last kankrelat fell, the ground began to shake as behind the four, a mechanical spider about twice the size of a Krab appeared behind them.

"This is exactly what I meant! Xana would never be that foolish!" Drake yelled out so that the others could hear him over the robot's creaking and the rumbling of the ground.

Finally, the giant arachnid stopped moving, but opened its metal pincers and began to charge some kind of laser.

"Move! Quickly!" Drake shouted to the group.

Some took cover behind rocks as the spider began to sweep it's laser over the area.

Some.

Others, meaning Drake, ran towards the monstrosity, as fast as possible. The spider noticed this and began firing his way, but the laser just fell short of him while he ran at the monster.

Finally, he reached the spider with the laser still in tow. Without missing a beat, he ran up the spider's leg, severing the limb with his staff as he reached the top. Before the leg fell to the ground, he jumped to the side and grabbed one of it's pincers, pulling himself up onto the creature's head as it attempted to regain it's balance.

The head was a flat top with a large Xana symbol in the middle, much like a Krab's build. Drake ran to the very center of the symbol and readied his staff. As he raised the weapon, he pressed yet another small button, which transformed the end of the staff into a small energy blade. In a swift movement, he brought the end down, puncturing the metal head.

This is the part where the spider cries out, Drake jumps off, and the beast falls dead, right? Wrong, in every aspect.

Instead, the spider merely jerked his head a threw Drake to the side, tumbling and coughing in pain as he hit the ground near the rock that Aelita was hiding behind.

Quickly, Aelita pulled him behind the rock, before the monster could look to see where he had gone.

"Jeremy, what's happened?" Aelita asked nervously, putting a hand on Drake's chest as he coughed in pain. "The spider should have been destroyed!"

"I don't know Aelita!" Jeremy shouted, after warning Odd not to go. "But Drake only has 10 life points left! Wait, Odd, no! Who are you?Ungh!"

"Jeremy? Are you there? Jeremy?" Aelita yelled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The spider." Drake struggled to sit himself up on the rock. "It has more than one weak point... It has seven."

"Seven?" Ulrich shouted, having heard Drake from a nearby rock.

"Yes, one on each leg and the head." Drake said, grunting as he stood up. "We have to cut off each leg and then go for the head. Since I've cut off one leg, that leaves six points."

"Make that four!" Yumi shouted from another rock close by, having just cut off two of the monster's legs with her fans.

They could hear the spider cry out in pain as it struggled to stay up on merely three legs.

As Yumi wound up to throw another volley of fans, Drake yelled out to stop her. "We have to time this right, otherwise the beast will fall to the side and it will be harder to get at the third. I'll run in and cut the third, you wait for my signal"

But when Drake went to move, he grunted and fell to the ground. "I'll go for you." Ulrich offered. Drake started to refuse, but Aelita turned to him with a look that told him not to go

"Go. And be careful." Aelita told Ulrich as he nodded back and began to run towards the wobbly monster.

Things didn't go quite as planned when the spider turned in Ulrich's direction... fired a single burst... and smoked a hole straight through him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed, realizing her mistake at the final moment when the spider's head trained itself on her and fired, with a similar outcome.

"Blast it all! Damn you Xana!" Drake cursed, standing up to prepare for his attempt.

"You're still too weak to destroy it." Aelita said, reaching out a hand to stop him.

He spun his head quickly and her hand met his temple with a quick, pink bolt of electricity that knocked him to the ground.

As Yumi and Ulrich stumbled from their scanners, they gasped for breath from pain of the laser.

"We have to get upstairs and help Jeremy and Odd." Yumi said, walking towards the elevator.

Ulrich ran into the elevator as well and they went up to face Xana's newest pawn.

"Hungh!" Drake gasped as he sat up with a start.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know what happened!" Aelita said hurriedly, obviously panicked. "I didn't mean to, honestly-"

"Aelita.. you've healed me! I can fight again, and I feel as if all of my programs have just- I can just remember them!" Drake said excitedly.

As the elevator doors opened, Yumi and Ulrich braced themselves and gasped as they came face to face with their newest foe.

A boy about Drake's age, dressed practically the same as him too, but this boy's outfit was black, and not just an everyday black, like the black of death, an infinite nothingness. He also wore a hood instead of a cape, and in the place of a staff, he held a large curved sword, also black. He looked up at the two as they exited the elevator.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"I am the opposite of your new friend. He is life and I am death, he is light and I am darkness, he is peace and I am chaos, get the picture?" The dark figure said with a sly grin. "My name is Lucifer, but many people call me The Demon, the bringer of death. Let me show you."

"Aelita, I'm going to try. If I can't destroy the beast... then I can at least distract it while you get to the tower." Drake said.

"Alright, I just hope that Yumi and Ulrich are handling whatever it is that's in the factory."

Finally, Drake ran around the rock at a dead sprint towards the spider. The beast was caught so off guard that it actually stumbled on its three remaining legs.

The Demon lunged at Ulrich with his sword... but was surprised to see that Yumi had picked up a pipe and blocked the blow. Ulrich reached over and picked up a broom as well. It was a smart idea... but Lucifer's sword cut through the broom like butter.

As Drake ran towards the wobbly machine, he was forced to roll occasionally to avoid the beast's laser fire.

As he finally reached the spider, Drake leaped forward and began to run up the side of the beast's leg, as before.

Lucifer laughed wickedly as he spun around and swiftly cut Ulrich's arm, who fell with with a shout.

The Demon then turned towards Yumi, bloodstained sword in hand, and lunged yet again.

When Drake reached the top of the leg, he quickly severed the limb, and front flipped to the next before the leg could fall. Quickly, he severed that limb and jumped straight into the air, shooting incredibly high, and blasted the other leg off with an energy pulse.

Finally, as the head and torso were bare, Drake turned his staff downwards, and began falling straight towards the head.

"Hraaagh!" Drake shouted as he plunged his staff straight through the head of the helpless beast.

Repeatedly, he stabbed the eye of Xana, until finally the beast gave in and disappeared with a long cry.

As Drake jumped to the ground, he looked up to see Aelita running into the tower, and he smiled as he planted his staff into the ground, waiting.

Lucifer kept hammering Yumi's lead pipe, which was beginning to bend dangerously.

As Aelita ran into the tower, she stopped in the center and began floating skyward.

With a satisfying crack, Yumi's pipe broke in two as the Demon scoffed at the simplicity of it all.

As Aelita reached the platform, she walked towards the center once again, and a small panel appeared before her.

Lucifer looked around to examine his work, for he knew that goody-two-shoes and little miss princess could never beat the spyder, and that he would have plenty of time to savor this.

But, finally, he turned back towards Yumi, as she cried into her bleeding hands, and he wound up to finish it.

Aelita placed her hand on the panel and watched as the words...

Code: Lyoko

...appeared on the screen and she whispered the words "Tower... Deactivated" with a smile.

The Demon spun quickly as he heard a faint voice.

"Want to try that again?" Jeremy said as he pushed the button that triggered a return to the past.

"No! That's not possible! They couldn't have beaten my pet! Impossible!" Lucifer screamed angrily as he ran at Jeremy with his sword, far too late as he was engulfed by white light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter is so short that I'm about to kick myself for not continuing it, but to make up for it, I'm going to publish chapter 4 at the same time. I know it's been a while, but school is keeping me pretty busy. I'll try to upload #5 in a timely fashion. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, only any and all OC's.**

Chapter 3: An Eternal Balance.

As Drake woke up from the return to the past trip, he stood slowly and looked around. His staff was missing, but otherwise he was in his human form. He was in what seemed to be an endless white space.

After seeing no one, he started walking into the emptiness, having no clue whether or not he would actually make it out.

"Don't leave just yet!" A man's voice called out from behind Drake.

Surprised, Drake spun quickly and his eyes came upon an old man about the age of 70, and he had a long beard to match. The man was wearing armor similar to his, but only the left half of his armor was white, the other was black. He wore a cape and a hood that were also split into the two colors.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm afraid that we haven't yet been introduced." The old man said, shaking Drake's hand. "I am Lothrom, otherwise known as The Balance. What about yourself?"

"Drake, The Sentinel. But something tells me you already know that."

"Yes, I know many things about the universe, and Lyoko, mind you. You are far nicer to meet than Lucifer, trust me." Lothrom said with a laugh. "Come, let us walk together. Ask me anything."

"Alright, what is this place?" Drake said, not seeing why walking helped, considering that there was no where to go.

"The Spiritual Plane, where souls come to rest."

"I haven't died have I?" Drake asked quickly.

"Of course not, I have summoned you here. I wished to answer the many questions that trouble your mind."

"Alright then, who is the boy you mentioned, Lucifer?" Drake asked on.

"He is The Demon, the symbol of darkness. He is your opposite, you control peace, he controls chaos. I am the man in charge of balancing you two, and trust me when I say that it is no easy task. Especially since he has found his new friend, Xana." Lothrom said the dreaded name with a scowl.

"So, does that mean that Xana symbolizes the Devil? And Franz God?"

"In a way, yes. You are a warrior of light, created by Franz. Lucifer is a warrior of darkness, created by Xana." Lothrom answered as they continued to walk in the empty space.

"Lucifer was created by Xana?"

"Who else would create such an evil being? Of course, The Demon has been around for centuries, as has The Sentinel. You both carry the titles of the ancient forces of Earth." Lothrom said with great importance in his tone. "The Balance has also been a title for quite some time, but does not go as far back as you two."

"There was no balance at one time?"

"Sadly, no. Two forces must make themselves threats before being recognized. Light and Dark have battled here on Earth for as long as they have existed. At long last, a man of great wisdom was appointed to balance the two. I am one of those men. There have been hundreds of generations of we three, and when one of us dies, another will rise in their place."

"So there is no way to destroy the Darkness?" Drake asked, already expecting a no. "Demons will just keep returning?"

"I don't recall saying that." Lothrom said, making Drake look over in surprise. "I am not sure of how, but it must be possible. I am the balance, I am not supposed to know how to destroy one of you two. But! You must not attempt to destroy the Darkness! Destroying the darkness eternally will spell the end of the world as we know it. Without the Darkness, the Balance will cease to exist, as will the Light. One cannot rise if the other falls. You can battle the Darkness, weaken it, you can even kill Lucifer, if you see fit, but you cannot dispel it. In light of that, I cannot let you search for a way to destroy the Darkness. Any attempt to do so will be considered hostile to the Balance... and you may be stripped of your powers. The same goes for the Darkness towards you. Now, I think it's high time you've been heading home."

"Wait! What powers? I still have so many questions!" Drake said, still wanting more answers.

"All will be answered soon. This is not the last time we will speak. Besides, I have a feeling that you will answer most of your questions for yourself." Lothrom said with a smile, laughing softly as the room turned to darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, only any and all OC's.**

Chapter 4: The Devil's Hand.

As Drake's eyes opened, a metal ceiling came into his blurry vision. Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was back in the scanner room of the factory. He stood up, staff in hand, and brushed himself off, quickly walking over to the elevator.

As for the rest of the gang, they were all returned to the school, as usual. Soon after, they all met in the lunch room like they would every day. Yumi was especially surprised to see that Ulrich's arm was uncut.

They were in for a big surprise that morning though... as Drake walked in the door moments later.

He had removed his cape and left his staff behind, so he looked fairly normal, aside from his white hair.

After spotting them, he walked over and pulled up a chair to the table.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy whispered to him.

"I cannot live in the factory. This way I'll be able to protect you if Xana attacks again." Drake whispered back.

"But your not enrolled in the school, you can't be here! If Jim catches you, we'll be found out for sure!" Ulrich whispered from across the table.

"What would you say if I told you that I-" Drake began to say but was cut off by a beeping from Jeremy's bag.

"An activated tower in the Desert sector? But everything's fine here!" Jeremy said quietly.

"By God... what in the name of Lyoko is that?" Drake said slightly louder, obviously panicked as he looked out the window.

"Holy crap!" A student from outside shouted as he ran to the city.

"Everybody get down and stay hidden if you wish not to be crushed to pieces!" Drake yelled to the whole cafeteria, gaining many awkward glances.

"If you don't believe him you can just look outside and see for yourself!" Aelita shouted at the kids as, one by one, they gazed outside and either ducked underneath a table or ran home.

"Much appreciated, creator." Drake said.

The six ran outside and stopped as they came face to face with Xana's newest pet as it emerged from the woods.

The gigantic metal beast shook the Earth with every step. A shockwave pierced through the air as it unfolded it's wings and roared with all it's might.

"A dragon! A robotic dragon! Are you freaking kidding me!" Odd yelled in shock and awe. "Who makes something like this?"

"I don't know and I don't care to find out." Drake answered.

"We have to deactivate that tower fast!" Yumi said in a panic.

"Look who's riding." Ulrich said, pointing to the head of the dragon... where Lucifer stood proudly, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Drake quickly reached into his belt and pulled out a small rod. He pressed on the end and held it to the side as it extended into his staff.

"Run to the factory... I will fight Lucifer and hold off the dragon for as long as I can." Drake said, turning to face the beast.

"You can't face that thing alone!" Jeremy shouted.

"Someone has to, and I'm not going to let any of you die here today!" Drake shouted back, turning to face Jeremy.

"Who's to say that you won't die?" Jeremy shouted again.

"My life is hardly as Important as yours! I am a program, not a human!" Drake yelled back again.

"I- But-..." Jeremy stuttered, looking for a way to convince him. "...Thank you." Was all that he could muster.

At that, the five warriors ran off into the woods, leaving Drake to face the dragon and it's demon rider alone.

"Lucifer!" Drake yelled to the demon. "I am the one that you are looking for! Leave these people be!"

The Demon jumped, as if in surprise, and snapped his head in Drake's direction.

"Ah, brother!" Lucifer yelled down mockingly. "You are a fool to face me, given my position! Why protect these people? Why not use them as a distraction for me and sneak away to deactivate the tower?"

"Because I am not a coward who hides behind weapons and monsters like this!" Drake shouted loudly, making sure that he could here every word.

"Coward?" Lucifer replied angrily. "I am merely using my resources given to me by Xana! You are the one turning to children for help!"

"These 'Children' destroyed your master, and they will succeed again!"

"Hmm... You refuse to believe for one second that we will defeat you. You are very stubborn Drake!" Lucifer yelled down with a laugh.

"As you are obnoxious and ignorant!" Drake shouted back.

"...Enough of this foolishness! Prepare to die a most gruesome death, brother!" Lucifer replied once more, turning the dragon to face Drake. "Destroy him!" Lucifer jumped from the beast's head and landed softly on the ground.

The dragon roared at Drake with the intensity of a bomb. It opened its mechanical wings widely, flapping them violently, and the force of the gust nearly knocking Drake over.

The group of five finally made it to the factory, having ran all of the way. They hurried down to the computer lab, where Jeremy got off, and the rest continued down to the scanners.

"Alright guys, we have to do this fast! I don't know how long Drake can hold that thing off." Jeremy shouted as Aelita, Yumi and Odd stepped into the scanners.

Soon the three were safely on Lyoko, with Ulrich on the way. As Ulrich arrived, Aelita looked up and said "Which direction is the tower, Jeremy?"

"25 degrees east. In fact, you should be able to see it from there." Jeremy replied.

" I can't see anything." Ulrich said, looking all around him.

"Strange... well, head east just in case. Maybe you're on a hill or something." Jeremy replied again nervously.

Drake sprinted towards the two legged Dragon, quickly rolling behind a rock as the beast began to breath fire. Once the dragon stopped, he ran out as quickly as possible.

As he approached the machine, it swiped horizontally with it's wing, attempting to knock him into the school building. But as the metal wing came slicing through the air towards him, he ducked just in time for the wing to miss his head. He then jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wing. The metal was razor sharp and cut a large gash into his hands.

"Graaagh!" Drake shouted in pain as he let go of the wing and fell... landing hard on the beast's back.

As the four warriors raced toward their destination on their vehicles, still no tower came into view.

"Jeremy... are you sure we're going the right way?" Yumi asked, beginning to think that there was no tower.

"Yes! You'll be right on top of it right about... Now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"No tower, Einstein." Odd replied

"There must be something wrong with-" Aelita began but was cut off by the sound of Odd hitting the ground.

"Odd! What happened?" Ulrich shouted to his friend.

"I think I hit something." Odd said, standing up and walking over to whatever it was that he hit. "Hold on. There's something here!" Odd shouted, knocking on the invisible surface.

"Well, It's round and hollow." Odd said. "Does that mean anything to you princess?"

"Of course Odd! It's the Tower!" Aelita exclaimed as she landed and ran over next to him.

Drake stumbled as he attempted to stand up on the beast's back, writhing in pain from his fall.

"I must admit, brother," Lucifer called up to him from the steps of the school. "I didn't think you'd last this long!"

"Underestimation is the first step to failure!" Drake tried to laugh, but found himself clutching his stomach from a broken rib.

Drake finally pulled himself together with the dragon thrashing about, with no way of getting him off of its back.

Drake took step by step towards the head of the beast, readying his staff... but stopped suddenly.

"Why not stop me?" Drake yelled down to Lucifer, who was merely watching the scene before him. "Why not save your pet and kill me?"

"Well where's the fun in that?" Lucifer replied with a maniacal laugh. "I think I'll just clean up afterwards!"

"Coward!" Drake yelled back, but The Demon merely smirked.

Drake shook his head and readied himself. He raised his staff to the air... and plunged it straight through the behemoth's head.

"Wait a second!" Yumi yelled out from above. "Are we really going to fall for this again? This has to be a trap!"

"Why would Xana put defenses around an invisible tower?" Jeremy asked mockingly.

"Something isn't fitting together right. If this is the tower, then we're fine. But what if the tower is rigged to trap Aelita? Drake did say that Xana was smarter than before." Ulrich said.

"But why would he make a trap invisible? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" Odd asked, leaning on the tower. "He couldn't have been counting on me running into it. I'm not that clumsy."

"Go ahead and tell yourself that, Odd." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Well, while we sit here, Drake is probably getting killed out there!" Aelita yelled.

The dragon reared his head, jerking back and forth as it attempted to dislodge the staff, along with Drake, from its skull.

Drake held fast with an iron grip, knuckles white and head throbbing.

At last, the metal beast let out a low cry... and fell hard to the ground. Drake just barely jumped off in time to roll as he hit the ground, not making the fall any better. He managed to rip his staff out off the dragon's head at the last second.

He rolled over onto his knees, coughed, and spat out blood from a cut lip. He grunted at the stinging of his cut hands, which were now bleeding terribly and staining his white clothes.

"Congratulations, brother!" Lucifer said, walking over and clapping. "You have earned yourself the right to die by my hand, instead!"

"I'm going to try."Aelita said, walking towards the tower.

"What if it's a trap!" Yumi yelled after her.

"I have to try!" Aelita retaliated, running into the tower.

"Wow!" Lucifer said, laughing as he squatted down and looked Drake, who was now on his back, right in the eye. "Who would have thought that the all powerful master of the light would end up like this, half dead in front of a school! You know... I think that I'm going to enjoy this."

Lucifer reached over and pulled out his sword. He looked at it, his face in the reflection... and quickly flicked his wrist to cut a gash in Drake's arm.

"Gaaagh!" Drake screamed as he reached over and covered the wound.

"I will not be the last! There will be more of my kind!" Drake yelled through clenched teeth.

"You thought that I was unaware of this?" Lucifer laughed, staring at his bloodstained sword. "How naive. What I do know is that the others will be weaker, they will not have been created by Franz, and will be easily crushed." He slowly cut a large gash in Drake's leg.

As Aelita entered the tower, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the normal blue interior. She ran up to the Xana symbol on the ground and hoped with all of her heart that Drake was still alive.

Lucifer held the tip of his sword up to Drake's neck, puncturing it the slightest bit, and drawing blood.

Aelita softly landed on the higher platform and walked to the center, where a small panel was waiting for her.

As Lucifer drew his arm back to deliver a finishing slice... Drake kneed him in the chest, using his feet to flip the Demon over him, grabbing his sword as he went tumbling overhead.

Quickly, Drake stood, spun, and threw the curved blade in Lucifer's direction.

But, as he staggered from the pain of standing... Drake's aim was set off slightly... and the blade merely cut into Lucifer's arm.

Aelita watched in relief as the words...

Code: Lyoko

...appeared on the panel.

"Tower Deactivated." She whispered as the white screens began to fall around her.

As Drake looked off into the distance and saw the white light emanating from the factory, he turned towards Lucifer, who was clutching his arm and staring in hate at his counterpart.

"Enjoy your pitiful life, brother. It will end soon... I promise you." Lucifer threatened as the white light engulfed the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Being Human

As Drake woke yet again on the cold floors of the factory, he stood and brushed himself off, as before. He inspected his arm and saw that there was no gash.

He began to think over what had happened during the fight. Even he didn't believe that he could fight the dragon, his human form wasn't supposed to be so powerful. Perhaps that was what Lothrom meant by powers. And he had been so close to killing Lucifer... yet he felt... almost as if he shouldn't have even tried. He could have ended the tyrant's life right there.

But that's not what the light is supposed to do! He was peace, he was life! He was supposed to stop the killings, not commit them!

But killing him would stop the death! Then again, he would just be replaced by another demon.

His conscience had a morale battle with itself for the next few minutes, finally stopping when he realized that he needed to get to Kadic.

"Nice of you to join us!" Jeremy laughed as Drake sat down.

"Bad traffic in the sewers." Drake replied.

"A joke!" Yumi laughed "You're really are starting to show signs of being human."

"Yes, well don't expect too many more." Drake replied, almost smiling.

"That's why we have Odd!" Ulrich added.

At that, all of the six laughed, even Drake.

"And a laugh! Who are you and what have you done with my robot?" Odd said, making everyone laugh even harder.

As the six finally calmed down, Drake remembered something very important.

"I almost forgot. We were cut off by Xana last time and I wanted to tell you this. I enrolled myself here, at Kadic Academy." Drake said.

"Really? That's awesome, man!" Ulrich said, followed by further words of congratulations from the others.

"But how did you manage to do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Simple hacking. The school has a horrible firewall and compared to the might of the Supercomputer, it took merely 10 minutes, at the most." Drake replied.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Jeremy!" Yumi laughed.

"I guess so! Nicely done." Jeremy said, secretly glad that there was another computer specialist in the group other than just him and Aelita.

"Now, we have an important matter to discuss. We have just witnessed two Xana attacks in a single day. This further proves my point that he has grown far stronger, and will find more complicated and deadly ways to attack the factory." Drake said quietly.

"Yes. Well let's just focus on making it through the day and preparing for tomorrow's inevitable attack." Aelita replied. "Especially you, being your first day of school."

"I am more than prepared, creator. I have your father's genius and your courage. I will be fine." Drake said confidently.

"Well it looks like we'd better be off." Yumi said as the school bell rang.

"Good Luck, Drake." Jeremy said as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you... for helping me." Drake replied as he left the lunch room.

As the final bell rang, Drake stood and left the classroom. He headed outside where he knew that he could find the others near a lone bench.

All of the kids in the school came outside after classes, and that day was no different. As Drake finally spotted the five others, he headed over and leaned on the bench.

"How was your first day?" Ulrich asked.

"I feel as if they are mocking my intelligence, teaching such idiocies as scientific forces and the American Revolution!" Drake replied, sounding annoyed. "Even a child could remember Newton's laws of motion and who Benedict Arnold was!"

"You guys are studying Fig Newton bars?" Odd asked.

"No, Odd, it's Sir Isaac Newton." Drake said, holding his temples with one hand in the sheer stupidity of the question. "He wrote theories about forces and how they always effect motion, which later became laws."

"Don't even bother trying to tell me. I barely pay attention in class anyways." Odd replied.

At that, the others laughed, and Drake gave a small smile.

"Looks like you have an admirer!" Yumi said, pointing to a girl standing with her friends near one of the stone pillars. She was looking straight at Drake.

As Drake looked in that direction, the girl quickly snapped her head back around and looked embarrassed as her friends laughed.

"You should get a girlfriend man! It would be a great way to blend in better." Ulrich said.

"I have no interest in such petty squabbles." Drake replied, almost laughing at the thought. "I merely want to keep to myself. Besides... I would hate to trick such an innocent girl, what with my not being... well, one of you. Besides, I need to ask a favor of you, creator."

"What's that, Drake?" Aelita asked.

"I need a full name. Nearly every one of my teachers asked and I had to reply as just Drake." Drake said

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of that! Well, hmm...I never thought that I would have to give someone a last name!" Aelita said, almost laughing. After a long while she finally decided.

"How about, 'Drake Benjamin Thomas'?" Aelita asked, half expecting him to say no.

"Drake Thomas." Drake whispered, thinking it over. "I love it."

"Well there we go." Odd said standing up and holding out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Drake Thomas!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Drake laughed as he took Odd's hand and they shook like complete strangers.

They all began laughing, yet again, and finally sat back down, talking about various things.

Drake couldn't help but look over to see that the girl and her friends had left. He merely shook his head and laughed to himself, turning back towards his new friends, and his new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Again I feel like an idiot for taking so long. I'm glad so many people are reading this and I would really appreciate some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I do own any and all OC's and the ":Chaos Reigns" subtitle.**

Chapter 6: Ice and Fire

As Drake woke, he managed a smile when he remembered that it was Saturday. His second day of school and he was off.

He slowly stood up and pulled out his, now clean, white clothes. As the other boys, he headed down to the showers.

Afterwards, he headed down to the cafeteria to meet with the others.

"Hey, Drake." Ulrich said from their table, moving over to make room.

"Where are the others?" Drake asked, seeing only Ulrich and Yumi.

"Odd probably slept in. I think that Aelita and Jeremy were working on something, but I'm not sure what." Yumi replied.

"Speak of the Devils." Ulrich said after a while, nodding towards the door as all three of the others walked in.

"We were wondering where you guys were!" Yumi laughed as the three sat down.

"It was so cold out that I swore it was still night time!" Odd said.

"I know, it was freezing outside this morning." Yumi said. "How cold is it, Jeremy?"

Jeremy pulled out his laptop and after a minute or so he found the page that he was looking for.

"Wow! It's only 56 degrees out!" Jeremy said. "It's only October, it shouldn't be this cold!"

"Well, you never know with the world." Drake muttered. "On another note... what were you two working on that was so important?"

"You're going to like this Drake." Aelita said with a smile. "We found your programming codes... and we put them on Jeremy's computer. So next time we go to the factory we can give you an update!"

"I don't know what to say." Drake said "You have given me my life back, and an actual life!"

The others laughed at his joke, not noticing the ice forming on the windows.

As the six began to leave, Odd went ahead to open the door. As he grabbed the metal handle, he jerked his hand back in shock.

"Holy crap!" Odd yelled. "That thing is freezing!"

As Odd tried to warm up his hand, Drake tried the door next. He too felt the cold, but braced through to open it.

"Oh my god!" Yumi said in shock. "How is it this cold out!"

The others all felt it too. Jeremy, teeth chattering, opened his laptop to check the temperature, but was surprised to see a red exclamation mark on the screen.

"It's Xana! I don't know how but he did this!" Jeremy exclaimed. "It was so cold that there was ice formed around my laptop's speaker."

"How fast is the temperature dropping, Jeremy?" Drake asked, almost unfazed by the cold.

"It's 15 degrees and dropping about a degree a minute! We need to stop this before everyone in Kadic freezes to death!" Jeremy shouted above the now raging winds.

"How long will that take?" Ulrich asked as the group ran towards the sewer entrance.

"About an hour, maybe less!" Drake shouted as they descended into the sewers. "At minus fifteen degrees and a wind chill like this, you'll get frostbite in about a few minutes."

When they finally reached the factory, most of the group were shivering.

12 Degrees

As Jeremy was finally in the computer room and the others ready for the scanners, they started the process. Soon all were on Lyoko, Jeremy left in the freezing cold.

"Alright guys, the tower is directly west of your position." Jeremy said through shaky teeth.

"Jeremy, we're in the ice sector. Do you think that has anything to do with this?" Aelita asked as the five raced towards the tower on their vehicles.

"I hope not, Aelita... but it's the only explanation for it." Jeremy replied, trying hard to think of how Xana could do something like this.

7 Degrees

As they approached the tower, Drake spotted a single figure.

"It's Lucifer! This is my fight!" Drake shouted down as the others gave a nod and he shot forward.

When Drake was close enough see to his twin, he dropped from his glider and drew his staff. He pointed it straight at Lucifer waiting for him to act.

The boy was clad in black armor, similar to Drake's white armor , but he wore a hood, not a cape like Drake. He was leaning on his sword, as if it was a post.

"You've caught me brother..." The Demon said and held up his hands as the rest of the gang came up to the two. "...Yet you haven't. You can see me yet you are blind. Care to elaborate for your friends?"

"It's a trap!" Drake warned as his friends backed slowly away. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, not much. I just sent an invitation to a few of my friends!" Lucifer said with a cackling mad laugh.

Drake stared in shock as four other figures stepped slowly from behind the tower. All were clad in armor and wore hoods, just like Lucifer, but each one's armor was a different color, each matching one of the warrior's colors. They lined up opposite of their match and each stared at their counterpart.

Opposite to Aelita was another girl in pink, holding an energy sphere in her hands.

To Ulrich was a boy in yellow, wielding a jagged sword that pulsed with electricity.

To Odd was a boy in purple who was hefting a mace on his shoulder.

To Yumi was a girl in dark red holding a fiery whip that trailed around her.

And in the middle of each line of five were Drake and Lucifer, the latter of which was smiling an evil grin.

"My master has finally accomplished his goal!" Lucifer yelled over to Drake. "He has cloned his greatest enemies! How's about we test the old saying, 'The original is always the better', eh, brother!" At that, Lucifer pointed with the tip of his sword at Drake and the others. "Destroy them!" He shouted.

At that, the two lines charged towards each other, and clashed in a flurry of steel, fire, and hatred.

As Drake and Lucifer met, the latter swung his sword, which Drake ducked under. The Sentinel hit The Demon in the arm and disarmed him, kicking the sword aside. Lucifer scowled and punched at his brother, but Drake grabbed his arm, forced him to bend forward, then rolled over his back and hit him clean in the face with the end of his staff.

As Drake looked over at the chaos around him, everthing seemed to go in slow motion. He saw Ulrich clash swords with his counterpart, Aelita dodging and throwing multiple energy fields, Odd ducking under a mace swing, and Yumi deflecting her opponent's whip with her fans. Then suddenly, the scene changed to something horrific. He saw Ulrich being spun and stabbed in the back, Odd being crushed by his enemy's mace, Yumi being split in two by her opposite's whip, and finally, Aelita fell with a thud from an energy field to the chest. When she hit the ground, she looked at Drake and shed a tear as she was devirtualized.

Drake stood solemnly as the others surrounded him and Lucifer stood.

"The almighty Guardian of Light, surrounded and weak!" Lucifer laughed in a crazy man's voice.

-3 degrees

"Drake!" Jeremy shouted as the others joined him at the computer, watching the whole scene.

"Jeremy! Can't you do something! They'll throw him into the digital sea!" Aelita screamed, almost crying.

Drake merely stood, showing no fear in the face of death.

"I will join Franz in eternal virtualization, and I will have no regrets!" Drake shouted at Lucifer. "You are a coward! The true darkness would not hide behind pawns like these! Then again, that's exactly what Xana does isn't it! Your maker is weak, and therefor you, all of you, are weak as well!"

"Wait! Aelita." Jeremy said quietly as he looked at Aelita with a smirk on his face and she almost smiled when she realized what he meant.

"Do it Jeremy." She whispered as Jeremy began typing frantically on the keyboard.

"Beat him down, but don't kill him. We'll throw him into the digital sea, afterwards." Lucifer said as the others readied their weapons.

"Done!" Jeremy exclaimed as he punched the enter button.

Drake felt a surge of energy flow through him as he began to glow white before Xana's pawns.

"Fight Drake, fight! You can take them now!" Aelita shouted over the microphone.

Drake took a deep breath and readied his staff as the first clone came at him.

This one was Yumi's clone. As she charged, Drake nimbly ducked under a whip crack, and did a horizontal flip over her head, cutting her with his staff's energy blade. He landed softly on his knee and stood as Ulrich's copy came at him. He ducked under a swing from his sword, then grabbed his arm, turning it so that the sword deflected a swing from Odd's counterpart. Drake then turned the sword and stabbed Ulrich's clone in the back.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd all let out a cheer as they watched from the computer screen. Aelita and Jeremy both let out sighs simultaneously.

As Drake turned, he quickly blocked a downward swing from Odd's clone's mace. Drake spun his staff in just the right way to knock the mace from the brute's hand. The Sentinel then blasted the clone to pixels with a charged energy burst.

The rest of the gang cheered again as they saw Aelita's clone approach Drake.

Drake readied himself as Aelita's clone charged two energy spheres. Drake charged the girl as she let fly the two spheres. Drake saw this and front flipped just over the two orbs, continuing to kick the girl square in the chest with both feet as he came out of the flip, sending her flying into the digital sea.

The rest of the gang did not cheer this time, for they knew who was next; Lucifer.

As Drake turned, he saw The Demon fuming in rage at his companions' failure. The black clad Prince of Darkness charged at Drake, wielding only his fists.

Drake dropped his staff and met the Demon in a one-on-one fight. As Lucifer punched at Drake, the Sentinel grabbed his arm and ducked under, flipping him over. The Demon would not be done in so easily though, and rolled out of the flip and back to his feet as he hit the ground. As the Demon charged him again, Drake ran forwards as well, and the two met again. As Drake shot out a kick, Lucifer grabbed his foot and spun his brother, who merely elbowed him in the face as he came back around. As the black clad boy stumbled backwards from the hit, he swore as he felt himself weakening.

"You will pay, Brother!" Lucifer howled in rage. "Damn you!"

The Demon charged Drake a final time, jumping into the air, attempting to land on his twin. Drake quickly dropped to his back and, as his brother came down at him, he met his opponent with his feet and sent his brother flying over him and into the side of the tower.

At the sight of this, his friends gave out a loud cheer, despite the nearness of a frozen death.

As Drake stood, again, he picked up his staff and walked towards Lucifer, who was crippled at the bottom of the tower.

"You are far from a worthy opponent." Drake said. "You have nothing worth fighting for other than hate, and that is why you have failed this day."

At that, Drake shot an obliterating pulse of energy at his foe, his now and forever enemy. As the Demon ripped apart, pixel by pixel, Drake thought to himself, he knew that this was merely one fight of many, and that other times he may not be as lucky. He knew that his friends needed help, and he was going to do whatever it was necessary to train them to fight Xana, before his inevitable death.

"Drake! You've done it! That was amazing!" Jeremy said in disbelief as the others cheered. "You know... I want to try something. Step inside the tower, real quick!"

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Aelita asked Jeremy.

"Aelita, did you not see what just happened?" Jeremy replied. "And he was created by your father! Maybe he can deactivate towers too!"

As Drake entered the tower he walked to the center of the platform, and slowly began to float upwards.

"See?" Jeremy exclaimed as Aelita just smiled.

As Drake softly touched down on the platform, he walked to the center where a small panel awaited.

-18 degrees

"Hurry Drake." Aelita whispered as she felt herself numbing up.

As Drake laid a hand on the panel, it lit up with the words...

Sentinel

Code:

Lyoko

As Drake looked around him, he saw the glowing panels begin to fall, and he knew that he had just saved a city.

"Return to the past, Now!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pushed the enter button, glad to be out of the cold.

As Drake woke up, he half expected to see the scanner room ceiling, but instead was greeted by the painted ceilings if his room at Kadic.

As he headed down to the cafeteria, yet again, he ran into Jeremy on his way, and the two began to talk.

"Did you ever find out how Xana was able to change the temperature?" Drake asked.

"Well, you were on the ice sector, right? So I think that Xana was able to hack into our scanners and somehow released the essence of the Ice sector into the real world. I still have no idea exactly how, but I'm willing to bet that it's close to that." Jeremy replied

"And about our clones?" Drake asked.

"I wish I knew. If I did I could hack and destroy them, but, I just have no idea." Jeremy said, sighing as Drake laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I will help you. I will train the others to fight. You will leave a legacy known by none, but your lives will have been spent saving others, and for that I can't thank you enough." Drake said, afterwards thinking to himself, "For doing my job." The two finally reached the cafeteria after talking about a few other things.

"There they are." Ulrich said, pointing to the two as Aelita and Odd spun in their chairs to see the two walk in and sit down.

"What, no breakfast?" Odd asked as he wolfed down his own.

"I'm not hungry, today." Drake said, waving his hand in denial as Ulrich offered some of his food.

"You should be, after that amazing fight, well, today." Yumi laughed, pointing to him with her fork.

"That was amazing, dude!" Odd said after he swallowed most of his food. "You fought off six guys at once that we couldn't take one-on-one!"

"Yes, and I am going to teach you." Drake said, still grim as ever. "In fact, Jeremy, I think it's high time for an Upgrade."


End file.
